


Je vais t’aimer

by LittleMissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Human AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, francis being a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Wow, three fics in a row that don’t include Slavic characters? This must be a new record for me.It’ll be broken tomorrow tho ;)Francis and Kiku finally meet in person after having been in a long-distance relationship for several years, and Kiku worries far too much.





	Je vais t’aimer

\- Kiku, my love, are you awake?

\- I was going to head to bed soon, but yes  
-How was your day?

-Ah, don’t let me keep you up  
-It was alright. Annette was being annoying at work again.

-What did she do this time?

-She forgot to tell us about a meeting today and we all got in trouble for not showing up.

-Again? Doesn’t your manager know she’s so forgetful?

-Yes, but her father basically funds the whole company, so there isn’t much they can do.

-Ah, I see

-Hey, Kiku?  
-You know something?

-What’s that?

-You are absolutely wonderful  
-I mean, I don’t even know how to describe it. My heart sings whenever I get a message from you.  
-I’m so lucky

-You always say such sweet things, but I never know how to respond.  
-I’m not as good with words as you are

-Mon agneau, I would rather have you than the most eloquent of poets. It’s your soul that I am in love with. No sweet words could ever have more value than that. 

-God, I wish you were here... I want to be able to see your face while you’re saying things like that...  
-I know we FaceTime, but it’s just not the same

-I know, my love. I want to be there with you too. I want to sweep you off your feet and kiss you until my lips go numb.   
-But soon. Only a few more months before my trip, yes?

***

Kiku’s heart pounded in his chest as he walked towards the train station. He was about to do something that had up until a few months ago been just a fantasy, a daydream used to cope with lonely nights. He was finally going to see Francis face to face. 

Even though Francis’ flight had been overnight for Kiku, he hadn’t slept for a second while he waited. Thoughts had been flooding his head, and continued to flood it as he waited for Francis’ train to arrive from where he had landed in Tokyo to Kiku’s smaller town. 

So this was really happening. After all these years, they were finally going to meet. Kiku couldn’t decide if he was ecstatic or terrified. On one hand, this had been his deepest wish for years now, and it was finally coming true. But what if it was all too good to be true? As much as Kiku had always tried to be as honest and genuine with Francis as possible, everyone acted a bit differently over the internet than in person. What if Kiku’s real-world personality was disappointing to Francis? What if Francis was different too?

He took a deep breath and tried to centre himself. No sense in overthinking it now. He’d find out soon enough. He just prayed that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in this crucial moment.

Slowly, the station came into Kiku’s line of sight and he nearly trembled with anticipation. Was that the sound of the train approaching, or was it just his overactive mind?

It felt like an eternity went by before the train finally pulled into the station. Kiku let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and rose to his feet, searching through the crowd for Francis’ face. 

“Kiku!”

Kiku’s eyes lit up at the sound of Francis’ voice. For once, it wasn’t tinny and choppy like it how sounded through the speaker of Kiku’s phone. 

“You’re here!” An obvious statement, but Kiku couldn’t process anything else to say. Instead, he just threw his arms around Francis silently, burying his face in Francis’ shoulder. He was normally far from affectionate, but this reunion had been so long anticipated that he couldn’t help but give into the urge to be close to Francis. 

“Mon ange...” Francis breathed, running his fingers through Kiku’s hair, “God, I’ve waited for this moment for so long.”

Kiku opened his mouth to answer, but he was too overcome with emotion to think of a response. Instead, he just clung to Francis as hot tears soaked into his coat sleeve. 

Kiku didn’t know how long they stayed like that for, but by the time he pulled away to look at Francis’ face, most of the crowd had left.

“...I love you,” Kiku finally managed to choke out, “I love you so much, Francis. I know that I can’t put it into beautiful words the same way you can, but-“

“Kiku.” Francis cupped Kiku’s face in his hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “My darling Kiku... Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. You tell me that you love me just fine in your own way. I don’t need you to be a poet for me.”

Kiku’s eyes softened and he kissed Francis’ palm. “...I suppose you’re the poet between the two of us,” he agreed, “But still, I never want you to doubt that I love you more than anything in the world.”

“And I never do. Do you think it means nothing to me that you’re being so openly affectionate?” Francis chuckled and pecked Kiku’s cheek. “I know how shy you are about this sort of thing. I’m honoured that you are so comfortable with me.”

Kiku glanced away, his cheeks a warm pink. “I... I’m glad.” 

He’d never get used to how sweet Francis was with him. But god, he loved it so much. He loved the way Francis treated him like a prince, but at the same time knew Kiku’s limits and was never too extravagant. He was just perfect in every sense of the word, and Kiku couldn’t even begin to comprehend how he had been so lucky as to have such a wonderful man enter his life. 

“Ah! You must be tired from your trip.” Kiku’s face burned crimson at his own thoughtlessness. “Let’s go back to my home so you that you can rest, yes?”

Francis laughed, the sound of it soothing Kiku’s nerves. “Whatever you’d like, my love. But you don’t need to worry so much. I’m not a tourist, I’m here for you.”

***

Domestic scenes had always been Kiku’s favourite. While some people fantasize about going on adventures or extravagant dates with their significant other, his had always been centred around home life. He and Francis reading together by the fire, a cat curled up at their feet... The very thought of it was like heaven. He’d never dreamed that it would actually come true.

If Francis noticed that Kiku was watching him petting the cat on the floor, he at least had the mercy not to say anything about it. Kiku knew it was rude, but he couldn’t help it. The bliss on his face made Kiku’s insides melt and his heart flutter. He nearly squealed when Francis laid down next to the cat and pulled her to his chest. It was everything he had ever hoped for and then some. An incredibly sweet man, an adorable cat, what else do you need? He could die happy just knowing that he’d witnessed such a pure sight.

Eventually, though, Kiku managed to pry himself away from the scene to make supper. Francis would be getting hungry soon, and he’d be a bad host to keep him waiting. Even if Francis insisted that Kiku didn’t need to look after him, it was too deeply rooted into his instincts for him to fight it.

He sighed quietly as he turned to walk to the kitchen, running through everything he had in the fridge in his head to come up with a suitable meal for them.

Suddenly, Kiku was ripped from his thoughts by two arms snaking around his waist. His heart pounded and he twisted out of the grip without thinking.

“A-Ah!” He whirled around, his whole body shaking. When he saw a very confused Francis with his arms still half-extended, though, his eyes went wild with panic. “Oh! Francis, I-I...”

“Are you alright, Kiku?” Francis didn’t seem offended. Just concerned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I... I know. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Kiku chewed his lip. This was it. This was exactly what he had feared would happen. “I just...”

His voice trailed off, but Francis gently gestured for him to continue. His soft eyes helped to put Kiku a bit more at ease, although he still shook.

“I just need warning when I’m going to be touched,” he said softly, “I... I enjoy physical contact, but I need to either be the one to initiate it or give verbal permission first. I’m sorry, I know it’s strange and I understand if you-“

“Kiku, my love, how many times have I told you?” Francis smiled gently. “You don’t need to apologize for how you feel, alright? If you need to give permission, then I will ask next time."

“You... aren’t upset?”

“Not in the slightest. Well, I’m worried because you’re shaking so badly, but I’m not upset with you.” Francis shook his head. “Don’t worry, okay? I love you, and I am more than happy to accommodate whatever you need.”

Kiku stared at Francis for a moment, something inside of him snapping at those words. As much as he tried to suppress it, tears of relief were soon streaming down his face. He had been so, so afraid of this moment. He had been terrified that Francis would leave him the second he found out about Kiku’s feelings about physical contact. But as usual, Francis was so goddamn wonderful and Kiku just couldn’t understand it.

“Kiku, are you alright?” Francis’ brows knit together with worry as he saw Kiku crying.

“I... I’m fine. I’m... just happy,” Kiku managed, “I’m sorry. This probably isn’t what you expected from our first night together...”

“My darling, our first night is far from over. And what did I just say? You don’t need to apologize for your emotions.”

Kiku’s cheeks flushed and he glanced down. “I... ah... I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry- oh.”

Francis snorted at that. “God, you’re so adorable, you know that?” He took a step towards Kiku, then paused. “May I touch your cheek, Kiku?”

Kiku’s face nearly exploded with heat at that. Francis just asking made his heart flutter in his chest more than he’d ever experienced before. “Y-yes... yes, you may,” he mumbled.

“Thank you, my darling.” Francis reached out and gently cupped Kiku’s face in his hands. “My sweet angel... You are so precious to me.”

Kiku melted into the touch and closed his eyes. He’d never imagined that he’d feel so safe in someone’s arms, but here he was. “And you to me.”

Francis smiled and kissed Kiku’s nose. “You know, my love, it seems almost remiss to just say that I love you. I love you now, and I will love you until the end of time. Je vais t’aimer come on n’a jamais t’aimé.”

Kiku vaguely recognized that last phrase from a song that Francis had sung to him when they had first started dating, and although the words were foreign to him, their meaning wasn’t lost on him. Francis said them with so much love in his voice that it was impossible to misunderstand.

“God, you always end up making me speechless...” he eventually managed to say, “I... I should make supper.”

Francis laughed. “Always the faithful host. Alright. I’ll leave you be, then. But don’t make anything too fancy. I don’t want you overworking yourself.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Kiku disappeared into the kitchen once more.

In spite of his promise, it took him a while to produce a dish that he was satisfied with. He picked up the plate and carried it out to serve, only to stop in his tracks, a blush forming on his face. 

Francis was evidently exhausted from his trip, as he had fallen asleep on the couch with the cat curled up on his chest. Slowly, as to not wake them, Kiku set the plate down and crept over to Francis’ side. A small smile tugged on his face.

“I love you, Francis,” he whispered as he pulled a blanket over Francis’ sleeping form, “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
